


I Don't Really See (Why We Can't Go On As Three)

by jujubiest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: Will overhears Reid's tearful words to JJ while she's in a coma, and reacts in a way that surprises even himself.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid, William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 225





	I Don't Really See (Why We Can't Go On As Three)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just love them all. I may write two more parts: one from JJ's perspective and one from Spencer's.

Will pauses in the hallway, hearing Spencer's voice coming from JJ's hospital room. He sounds broken, and Will fights the urge to go to him. He has never quite known how to relate to Spencer, though he has known the man for years. All his instincts seem to be wrong; he's a hugger, for one thing, and he knows Spencer doesn't like being touched by most people.

But he can give him the courtesy of space. He turns to walk away...and hears something that freezes him in his tracks.

He's felt something was off for months. JJ has seemed unhappy, and Spencer has barely been around. Now he understands why.

Will retreats. He takes a moment.

He thinks of JJ. Of their life together, their boys, who JJ is and has always been: fiercely independent, a little skittish of commitment, never the conventional girl you'd expect when you look at her. Of how much she's adjusted to fit him into her life.

He thinks of Spencer. Spencer doing magic tricks for the boys. Spencer having JJ's back in the field. Spencer grinning at their wedding. Spencer holding Henry on the day he was born. Spencer, his boys' hero and his wife's best friend. _His_ friend.

He braces himself for jealousy, for anger...and is surprised when it doesn't come.

He makes up his mind, right there in the hospital hall. Makes an adjustment. It's simple, really. He loves JJ. JJ loves him. JJ also loves Spencer. Spencer loves her. And Will...well. Will has a big heart. He doesn't have everything figured out, but. He has the important things down.

If JJ makes it through this, he will make sure she gets everything she wants.

* * *

He waits until JJ is home and well on the mend, partly to see if the shock of almost losing her will wear off and change his mind. If this idea of his will seem like madness on a normal day.

It doesn't.

So on one of those normal days, he sits down on the edge of the bed and takes her hand. 

"Jennifer Jareau," he says. "Did you know I would do anything to make you happy? Give you anything you want? Anything at all."

The smile she gives him is brilliant, loving, but confused.

"Yes...but I already have everything I want right here."

He looks for the lie in her eyes. There is none, but he knows what he heard. She told Spencer she loved him, not the other way around.

So he swallows the awkwardness and the voice screaming at him to drop it, and forges ahead.

"What about...Spencer."

Her smile goes a little fragile, a little shaky. Her eyes fill with tears. He has his arms around her before they can fall.

"Hey, no no no. No need for tears now."

"Will," her voice cracks. "I'm so--"

"Shhhh. Don't ever be sorry for feeling things or wanting things. Or loving people." He draws back, but keeps his hands on her shoulders, looks into her eyes.

"No, I need you to know," she says. "I never, _never_ \--"

"No, I know. I know you didn't." He takes her face into his hands.

"You were gonna just go without, weren't you? Because of me."

JJ shakes her head vigorously.

"No, because I _love_ you," she says. "I didn't want to _hurt_ you."

"I know," Will says, smiling. "And I love you. But...why does it have to be either/or?"

JJ looks confused. Will wants to crawl under a rock; he's going to have to spell it out.

"Well...some people...do. Love more than one person. Some married couples even. They understand and they trust each other and they...make it work..."

He trails off. JJ is looking at him like he's just suggested they give the boys up for adoption and join a doomsday cult. Her mouth is half-open, like she's on the cusp of a laugh...but no sound is coming out of it. She shakes her head slightly, like she can't believe he's even suggesting this.

"Will. I'm not...you don't have to do this. I'm not going anywhere."

He holds her a little tighter, hopes he can make her understand.

"I know you're not. But...I'm not livin' the rest of my life knowing you're missing out on something just because you think I'm too old-fashioned to understand."

She does laugh then, still shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure monogamy is still in fashion. Will." She takes his face in her hands. "I would never ask this of you."

"You didn't ask," he points out with a smile. "I'm offerin'. S'long as Spencer is okay with it."

JJ's eyes go wide.

"Oh god, Will. Please tell me you didn't mention this to him."

"No," Will assures her. "I wanted to talk to you about it first. See if it's something you might want."

She just gazes at him for a moment, her face a mixture of adoration and utter surprise.

"What do you want?" She asks finally.

Will grins.


End file.
